


Transgender Reader/Draco Malfoy Snapshot

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Summary: Draco's friends push you in front of Professor Snape; Snape forces Draco to spend the afternoon with you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Transgender Reader/Draco Malfoy Snapshot

Professor Snape’s classroom was so close ahead, but still I was pushed from behind. My books fell to the ground in front of me in unison with my knees smashing into the brickwork.  
“25 points from Slytherin,” a deep voice announced to the crowded hallway which fell silent at its words. Professor Snape glided to my side and lifted me by my upper arms to my feet. He brushed my robe off and asked slightly more quietly, “Are your knees ok?”   
“Yeah, I think so,” I mumbled, still not looking back to see who had hurt me. They were Slytherins no doubt because Snape deducted points from their house, but I dared not look back or else I would burst into tears.  
“Mr. Malfoy, if you would gather Mx. (Y/L/N)’s books and follow us into my room,” Snape ordered and turned me with him towards his door once again. A pair of feet shuffled forward, but Professor Snape ushered me through his room to the teacher’s chair which was more comfortable than any desk. I cried out of view of the hall. A flick of his wand with words under his breath healed my hurt knees before we could even determine the extent of damage.  
Looking past Professor Snape, I watched Draco Malfoy walk dejectedly into the room. He began saying that he would be late for quidditch practice, but Professor Snape interrupted him,  
“You would do well to remember that before you allow your hangers-on to get into mischief in your company, wouldn’t you? Mr. Malfoy, you will not be attending quidditch practice, instead for the rest of the week you will be helping Mx. (Y/L/N) organize built-up potions ingredients in my classroom and supply cupboard, which they have obligingly begun doing of their own volition solely because they are KIND,” Professor Snape’s emphasis on ‘kind’ dragged the word on before Draco could despair out loud. As Professor Snape announced his punishment, he placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort.  
“Why force me to sit in this dusty, old room, all for someone else pushing a mudblood!” Draco’s voice hit a whiny pitch that grated against our ears.  
“I will deduct an additional 40 points from Slytherin for each day you are not present the entire time that (Y/N) is here. Is this understood? Write to your father, if you dare to,” Snape turned to me at his side, sitting in his chair. Bending down, he whispered through his teeth so that it came out as a hiss, “Do not let him be unkind to you, my dear. Tell me at once if I am not watching or listening. I will be correcting work.”  
I walked to the shelves lining the back of the potions room which I was cataloging now and resumed doing so. Malfoy put my book stack on a desk and walked forwards with his fists clenched to join me, but Professor Snape held out a clipboard with my ongoing list to Draco.  
_______________________  
Omniscient POV  
Professor Snape flashed the clipboard in Draco’s way quickly to stop him from continuing on his way. Draco’s hand moved to retrieve the clipboard and continue, but Snape kept his grasp and whispered,  
“If you think they are a common wizard or a mudblood you are mistaken. I have not found another wizard in recent history that has the natural aptitude and instinct (Y/N) has for magic. Do well to pay attention and win over yourself a valuable ally for the future battles. Ravenclaw or not, she speaks of other students with the cold deposition of a Slytherin and has more innate ability than Harry Potter.”   
Draco Malfoy ceased his scoffing and quietly paid attention to (Y/N) (Y/L/N) as they worked for several hours.  
____________________  
I was surprised that Draco didn’t utter a single word other than to ask after the spelling of ingredient names. We carefully filled box after box of a section of shelf, categorized each ingredient and how much there was of it, and replaced it in better order on the shelf. Draco only knew a few plants and animal parts that we used in class before. I was on the ladder and beginning to fill a box again with new bottles to record when Draco spoke more at once than he had in the past several hours,  
“Please Professor, can I go?”  
Professor Snape looked up from his desk facing us and pointed with his quill to me, “It is up to (Y/L/N), not I.”  
Draco looked up at me with tired eyes and suddenly my knees felt crushed again.  
“W-what time is it?” I managed to say, but directed to the empty room between Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy.  
“Its half an hour before dinner,” Draco said, looking to his watch.  
“Oh God, really?! I’m sorry, I didn’t know so much time had passed, yeah, let’s go and eat!” I exclaimed. I was in the rhythm of tallying supplies that it truly felt like only an hour or two had passed and now I noticed my stomach was empty. I left the box of bottles on the shelf where the bottles were from and hopped off the ladder. Draco must have not expected me to descend this way because he was still standing at the bottom when I landed and he had his arms raised to catch me, his hands barely brushing against my waist in the time it took him to lower them quickly in embarrassment. Professor Snape watched us looking slightly pleased, I could see over Draco’s shoulder before we both hurried out of the potions classroom to the Great Hall. While I stuffed mashed potatoes and hot bun in my mouth, my housemates sitting around me giggled. I swallowed my food and demanded to know what was so funny. Winston, next to me, replied, “Draco Malfoy is staring at you! We heard Professor Snape made you two spend the afternoon together, is that true?”  
“I was sorting through all the potions ingredients again, that’s all. Let me eat, ok?” I said, but when I turned around, Draco’s face was redder than it should have been and he was staring down his plate of food in front of him.


End file.
